


You Crashed Into My Bumper, and Possibly My Heart

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (semi unpopular ship), Love at First Sight, M/M, minor car crash, unpopular ship, yeah that type of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ‘I’m having a shit day and you just crashed into my car so I was gonna give you hell but wow you’re really hot’ au</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summary: Geoff was on his tipping point, one small thing and he’d blow up and explode like a nuclear bomb. Geoff wasn’t a good man to make angry… and his final push was his car being smashed in the corner by some stranger; an incredibly hot stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Crashed Into My Bumper, and Possibly My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing (semi) unpopular ships still! LOOK AT THIS! (and I usually include Ryan because I love that cute (not so) little shit)

“I’m going home, you guys are fucking brats today and making it ‘pick on Geoff’ day,” Geoff growled, shoving his iPad into his bag, furious with the four idiots he worked with. He was about to blow- even worse than Michael. He hardly ever got _truly_ mad, and he was about to get _truly_ mad. No one wanted to be around when that happened… Burnie could tell you that.

“See you dickheads tomorrow, and if a single one of you fuck around you’re without a job,” there was venom in his voice, Gavin who most of the time had a smile on his lips was straight faced. Everyone was scared now that their boss was pissed off and heading home at only an hour they ate. The office door slammed shut and the office fell silent for the rest of the work day.

Geoff stormed through the building, everyone seeing his anger filled eyes and not bothering to talk to him, ask him why he was leaving, or stand in his way. Once the man was a good distance away, they’d run off and talk to one of their co-workers. The main door swung open quickly, then slamming shut as the tattooed man passed through.

Crossing the parking lot, the man was fueled on anger, it running through his veins and it was a miracle he didn’t explode right then and there. He would save that for his lonely house, throwing something that could easily be replaced at a wall and just screaming like he was being murdered.

_Now what got him mad?_

He woke up an hour late, spilled his coffee all over the kitchen floor, his front door was jammed, he got into the office 45 minutes late, a recording that was 2 hours in was lost when the power cut, his computer then refused to record when they retried, and when he gave up Team Lads were complaining about restarting it and blaming it on Geoff and just being rude.

_Today had just been one of those days were nothing was in your favor._

He slammed his car door shut, jamming the key into its slot harshly, then pulling out of the parking lot quickly. He didn’t care that he almost smashed his bumper into Miles’ car, he just aimed to go home and let his anger out.

“If there’s fucking traffic I’m going to scream,” Geoff mumbled; the radio on low as he drove down the streets of Austin. There wasn’t traffic this early in the day, only a few minutes after 1, just the normal handful of cars driving around to go run errands. He hissed softly as he harshly braked on a stoplight, he knew that it was one of the ones that seemed to last forever, even though it wasn’t on a traffic heavy street.

There was the sound of screeching tires… then a heavy _crunch_. Geoff almost slammed against the dashboard… and there he went. He just snapped, pulling forward to harshly jerk his car to the shoulder of the road. Whoever had hit him did the same.

“You’ve gotta be fucking _kidding me._ Cherry on the god damn sundae of this damn day,” He grit his teeth, practically kicking open his car door and getting out. The stranger that crashed into him did the same, got out of their car and walked towards the tattooed man.

“Oh god I’m sorry- I wasn’t watching what I was doing!” The stranger apologized nervously.

“You better be fucking sorry! You crashed into my fucking car!” Geoff nearly screamed. The stranger flinched, running an open palm over his forehead, knowing that they had royally messed up… Hitting a man who had some type of anger.

“I’m sorry… I’ll pay for it I swear,” the stranger’s voice was softer now, sounding strained like they were trying to not yell back. Geoff finally looked over from his car, noticing the stranger finally. The stranger had incredibly broad shoulders, and skinny hips ( _the Dorito shape body-_ Geoff thought), wispy, golden brown hair, and quite muscular arms.

They had the ‘hot dad’ look going on… and if the man was a dad or not, Geoff’s anger subsided a little just by his looks.

“It’s… uh… huh,” Geoff trailed off, his mouth making sounds that his brain wasn’t even thinking about.

The stranger laughed a little, looking up and Geoff could finally see the icy blue eyes of the man. One more feature to make the tattooed man fall for this yet-to-be-named stranger.

“Distracted?” He joked, like people going silent because of his looks happened a lot. “Eh, whatever… I’m Ryan.” A hand was held out to be shaken.

“G-Geoff,” Geoff stuttered a little, shaking the stranger’s ( _no wait his name is Ryan_ ) hand. “But its fine, trust me.”

“You sure?” Ryan raised an eyebrow, the signature ‘Haywood eyebrow thing’ and Geoff practically swooned. It’d been _way_ to long since the tattooed man had dated or even thought about kissing someone; more than ever he wanted to _kiss_ Ryan. “Your yelling says otherwise.”

“Oh god that- Sorry it’s been a long day,” Geoff let out a breath. “But I’m fine now… and uuh… my car doesn’t look all that bad… I won’t call you out on it or however the fuck you do things when your car gets smashed.”

Ryan let out a chuckle, it was higher pitched than his voice and _downright **hot**_. “Okay, well… Um, just a minute.” He opened his car door, leaning over the seats to grab something out of the glove department. He scribbled something down on a strip of paper that was ripped out of some coupon magazine.

“I would write this down on your hand… but there seems to be no room,” Ryan came back, holding out the strip of paper. Geoff took it, looking at what was written on it. Seven digits, ‘ _dinner maybe?_ ’, and Ryan's name.

“Oh god you don’t have to,” Geoff laughed a little.

“Nah,” Ryan shrugged. “I smashed your bumper, taking you out to dinner is the least I can do.”

Geoff was quiet, the tips of his ears going red as he thought about sitting at some restaurant talking to one of the hottest guys in Austin.

“But we’ve got to get the cars towed… right?” Ryan moved the conversation along easily. The tattooed man only nodded, a little afraid to speak because he might say something he didn’t exactly want to say yet.

The next two hours of getting the car situation fixed, all Geoff could think about was how Ryan’s lips would feel on his… and Ryan was the same way.


End file.
